


In which Chloe has feelings, and Rich does too

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: This can be read as a one shot, or just something that’ll help understand why a Rich needed Chloe’s help during the chat fic, up to you! I tried my best with Rich’s lisp and I hope I got it right!
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Kudos: 5





	In which Chloe has feelings, and Rich does too

Chloe really wasn’t sure what to do. 

Sure, that was probably something a queen bee shouldn’t admit. Then again, it wasn’t like anyone expected her to know how to comfort someone who was crying. 

Particularly not Rich. Silently cursing Jake for not getting up to come comfort his boyfriend, she threw on some slippers and a robe before slipping onto the couch next to Rich. She was secretly hoping that he’d contribute something, but instead his sobs just increased in volume. She was halfway to prying herself off the couch to go wake up Christine or Brooke when he finally spoke. “Do you ever want to die?” She startled at this, her surprise probably evident on her face as he snorted. This spiked her temper, and she couldn’t help but begin to respond when Rich cut her off. “I don’t want to know your typical responthe, or what you’d tell Brooke. I mean actually.” If she was taken off guard now, you wouldn’t tell as she answered as simply as she could. “Yes.” He just nodded, and she didn’t feel any need to elaborate. So they sat there, Chloe getting increasingly uncomfortable. She vaguely registered the chirp of crickets over Rich’s crying, and was about to go for a desperate measure when Rich piped up again. “My dad is an alcoholic,” he confessed. “He thent me a text earlier, athking if I was coming home. Then when I thaid no he thaid-” A particularly violent sob racked through him, and Chloe reached across hesitantly to place a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. “He thaid fine. No questions athked. He couldn’t even bring himthelf to care.” He leaned into Chloe’s shoulder, and startled, she just held him as he cried there. She tried to recall what Brooke usually murmured to her those late nights when it all became too much, and she had to let down her exterior, even if just for a little bit. Well, maybe not the words exactly. So she was left making it up as she went. Chloe highly doubted he wanted to hear about her homelife in exchange, so she settled on something else. “I challenged Madeline to a fight in like fifth grade.” “You... what?” “Yep. I told Brooke and she freaked out until I told her Madeline had insulted her, and I was fighting for her honor.” He snickered at this, so she took this as an okay to go on. “I would still do it again now.” she reminisced. He made a politely skeptical noise she chose to disregard. “Umm... me and Jake have binged Avatar: The Last Airbender.” This got a full on laugh from him, which encouraged her greatly. Sneaking a look around the vast living room, there was just the sound of utter silence except for Rich’s heavy breathing. So she tested out something she’d wanted to say for a while. “I’m going to propose to Brooke someday.” This got him to look up at her, into her perfectly neutral expression. She was staring dead ahead, before she turned to him and cracked a smile. “Got your attention?” she asked. “Wha-” He hesitated before scowling without any meaning behind it. “I mean I probably will, but that’s irrelevant.” He let out an indecipherable noise at this that she also chose to ignore. “I wanted to get your attention, because what I’m about to say is important.” “Ath ith everything the Chloe Valentine thays.” “Listen. I’m not going to sit here and pretend I understand what you're going through. But I have a vague sense, and that it’s causing you all this pain is all I need to know.” She held up a finger, sensing an interruption was on it’s way. “I do also know that I can help. Rich, if you need to get away... you can stay with me.” Jake had until he’d landed his own apartment, and while Chloe was surprised Rich hadn’t moved in, she wouldn’t be to find out Rich never mentioned anything about it. “But, your parenth.” he protested lightly. She let out a hollow laugh at this, the laughter not quite reaching her luminous blue eyes. “Believe me, they won’t be an issue.” was all she said. “I-” “Just think about it. But if you ever need so much as a place to stay the night, don’t hesitate to call me. My place will always be open to you guys.” He let out a final sniffle before nodding and pulling her into a true hug with all his might. She couldn’t help but smile as she hugged him back.

They stayed that way for a while until he disentangled himself and announced he was going to get back to bed. Stretching and yawning, Chloe did the same, pausing to linger at Brookes open doorway. Upon an instinct, she swung into the room before grandly draping herself across the foot of Brooke's bed. Hearing Brooke’s responding giggle, she sat upward to find Brooke’s light green eyes staring back at her. “How much did you hear?” Chloe asked. Brooke’s expression suddenly went serious, and she tried for a casual shrug that would have probably fooled anyone but Chloe. “I only heard what you told him, that was really sweet of you.” Now it was Chloe’s turn to shrug, and she was grateful for the dark of the room that hid the rosy glow growing on her cheeks. “Are you okay?” Brooke asked suddenly. Chloe hesitated, and that was all Brooke needed to know. She went to work, grabbing a hairbrush and pins before approaching Chloe and beginning to brush out her brunette waves. Soon though, she set it aside and got up to go over and face Chloe. She gently flipped over her arm, tracing a myriad of scars there. Before long, she thought of something better. Standing up, Brooke grabbed Chloe’s hand and raising her eyebrows in question, gestured towards the massive queen- sized bed. With a slight thrill, Chloe nodded and they were off. It began with soft kisses anywhere Brooke could reach, often landing a quick one on her nose or along her arm and Chloe swore her insides were melting. It wasn’t long before she reached up to Chloe’s lips, and that melting feeling turned into something else. It was more electric, and she found herself reciprocating gladly. It would be a long time before either of them broke away, and Christine agreed to never mention the monster that was the Chloe- Brooke makeout session in exchange for never having to recall it.


End file.
